The perpetual battle
by majickjessi
Summary: what if angel had taken dawn with him the night he came to give buffy the amulet instead of xander taking dawn.
1. 1121

As Dawn jumped in the car her mind reeled about what had just taken place, she was so excited she could hardly stand it, she glanced quickly at Angel and saw his attention was away from her she started to brood, exactly like him…

_Flash Back (early this morning, set in seven 7 of buffy season 5 of angel)_

_Dawn groaned as she looked at her clock 6 AM! She jumped out of bed and ran to the door opening it cautiously._

_"Oh my god Angel!"_

_"Dawn" he said nodding "Is it ok for me to come in?"_

_She inspected him carefully "You're not evil are you?"_

_Angel smiled slightly "No, I'm not evil."_

_"I'll call Buffy" She ran back upstairs when she realized she hadn't invited him in, better safe than sorry she thought and burst into Buffy's room. Walking over to Buffy's bed she shook her and said, "Buffy! It's Angel, He's here, right now, at our front door."_

_Buffy Jumped out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe and began to descend the stairs. _

"_Can I come in?" He asked._

_"What? Yes of course" Buffy glared in Dawn's direction who shrugged in return. Angel walked in and hugged Buffy and turned to Dawn and opened his arms she hugged him hesitantly._

_"Buffy can I talk to you?" He asked glancing in Dawn's direction._

_"Yeah sure, come on in the kitchen" Buffy replied and made a motion for Dawn to go back to bed. Dawn scoffed but did as she was told._

_KITCHEN_

_"So what brings you here?" Buffy asked angel as he sat down at the counter while she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. _

_"Dawn" Angel answers quietly. At her sister's name Buffy put down the coffee and looked Angel directly in the eyes._

_"What?" she whispered._

_Angel noticed her look " Oh no buffy it's nothing bad I was just wondering if I could take her back to LA with me until this whole thing is blown over. I mean this can't really be safe for a teenager can it? Mystical key or not." _

_ Buffy nodded after thinking about it for a second "Let me think about it?"_

_Angel glanced at his watch "well if she's coming with me she has to be ready by 10 this morning so I'll come back at 9 for an answer alright?"_

_Buffy nodded and angel gently placed his hand over hers seeing the worry and torn look in her eyes "It'll be alright Buffy, I've got that second front if we need it remember? Even though I'm positive we won't use it."_

_"Come by at 9" Was all she said. He nodded and left the house with out a glance back. Buffy waited then ran down the stairs into Spike's arms and as soon as he saw her coming he growled he could smell the bloody poof all over her._

_"What did he want?" Spike asked angrily._

_"He wants to take Dawn back to LA with him until this whole mess with the first settles down." Buffy said she looked somewhat in shock still. _

_Spike nodded " Bloody ponce came up with a good idea for once"_

_Buffy turned to look at him like he was crazy. "You think I should let her go?" _

_"Well yeah if you can't protect her the poof and his evil army can."_

_"Oh my god Spike I didn't think of that if I let her go what if she turns evil!" Buffy's eyes got wide and frightened._

_"No way in bloody hell! Nibblet's to pure for that stuff being' a mystical key and all. You're going to have to let her go Sometime Buffy" Spike added the last statement softly and as tenderly as he could. _

_Buffy nodded "I'll go tell her she's going to LA, the city of angels" She added softly under her breath and turned to climb the stairs. Dawn was sitting awake in her bed when she heard a knock on the door. _

_"Come in" Dawn said softly not wanting to wake the potentials up. To her surprise it was Buffy she had figured she'd be downstairs with Angel. Dawn sat up Indian style in her bed waiting for Buffy to tell her what she wanted. Buffy inhaled deeply,_

_"Dawn Angel came here today because he wants you to go back to LA with him." _

_Dawn's mouth dropped and she looked at Buffy stunned this was the last thing she expected. "A-And what did you tell him?"_

_"Nothing yet, but I want you to go"_

_"You do?" Dawn asked uncertainly _

_"Yes he'll be here at 9 to pick you up so you better start packing." Buffy turned to exit Dawn's room._

_"Buffy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How long will it be till I can come back here?"_

_"There may not be a 'here' to come back to Dawnie" Buffy replied sadly as she walked out of the room. _

_(9:00AM)_

_The doorbell rang for the second time that morning Dawn had been sitting on the stairs waiting for him so it was she who opened the door._

"_Hey Dawnie. Did buffy" Angel was cut off by Dawn hugging him. "Ow! Dawn Sun!"_

"_Sorry" she said pulling him inside_

"_I take it Buffy told you?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_And I also take it she said yes?" Angel asked While Dawn nodded, Angel glanced up when he realized Buffy had entered the room. She nodded very slightly to him._

"_Ready to go?" Buffy and angel asked Dawn at the same time, Dawn giggled, ""Yeah"_

"_Did you say good-bye to everyone?" Buffy asked_

"_Yes" Dawn whispered knowing it might be the last time she saw any of them._

"_Come on Dawn we need to go or we might be late she nodded and turned to buffy. _

"_I love you" she said hugging her _

"_Call me alright? Every night?" Buffy requested._

"_You can count of it' a kiss on Buffy's cheek and Dawn left with Angel xander and some of the potentials had already helped put her bags in the cars._

Present Day

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Angel was starring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You just, you looked worried." Angel observed.

"Brilliant deduction! You've really grown smart in your years Angel, I'm only leaving all my friends on a hell mouth to get killed!." She said sounding almost insane, realizing what she said after she said it she muttered a sorry and leaned against the seat and letting out a 'huff'

"Dawn it's ok to be upset really" Angel said looking at her intently. Dawn's eyes turned to him and he saw the same fire in them that he saw in Buffy when she was in full slayer mode it was not something to be toyed with.Before she sighed and admitted

"I've having second thoughts about going to LA"

"Why?" Angel asked he knew the answer but wanted her to say it.

"Boy spike was right you are dense," Angel's eyes lowered but he didn't comment. "She's my sister Angel! I should I don't know be there protecting her, or helping her anything besides , running scared to LA with you."

Angel shook his head" First of all Buffy's a big girl she can help herself and you aren't running away Buffy wanted you to come with me."

"Yeah but I wanted to come too." Just then the car skidded to a halt Angel pressed the intercom, "What is it?" he voice sounding strong, harsh and commanding.

"We've got a problem up here Boss"

"What sort of problem?"

"An 11-21"

"Dawn get down!"

A/N

I love cliff hangers don't you? Reviews please! Should I continue or ditch it?


	2. Too Fast Too Furious

Bullets racked the car Dawn was about to scream when Angel clamped a hand down on top of her mouth.

"Be quiet" He muttered.

"What's happening?" She whispered

"I'm not sure." He said "We need to get back to Wolfram and Hart"

Dawn nodded in understanding. "How?" The hardest to answer one worded question came out of her mouth. Before Angel could answer the door flung open a man stood there and pointed a gun at the two of them who remained on the floor.

"Get out of the car! Put your hands behind your head!" said the man shouted, Dawn looked at angel uncertainly they were far from Sunnydale now but not very close to LA either. Angel slowly stepped out of the car then reached in to help Dawn out when the man glared at him for doing so he snapped his hand away, not wanting to endanger Dawn. He could live with a shot she couldn't. Dawn's eyes swept the scene her eyes grew wide. There were at least five men there with shot guns.

"Looks like we got ourselves a treat here boys!" said the man who Dawn presumed to be the leader said. Angel glared at them formulating a plan in his head.

"What happened to our driver?" He asked cautiously. The man shrugged.

"Dead" he answered Dawn whimpered which brought angel's and the man's attention back to her Angel could smell her fear. He was also starting to get worried ashis jacket could only protect him for so long from the sun.

Within seconds Angel had grabbed the leader's gun and swiveled wit around and broke his arm a couple of the men fired at him but it only stunned him for a moment. It wasn't until he heard Dawn crying and smelled the blood did he realize what happened. Quickly he knocked the men out and called for wolfram and hart's 'clean up crew'. He went over to Dawn and assessed her condition, she had been shot in the cross fire her right shoulder was bleeding and it didn't look like it planned on stopping any time soon and besides angel was starting to smoke quickly he picked Dawn up trying to be gentle he laid her out on the back seat. Then he threw the dead driver out of the car and took the drivers seat, he threw on the AC and slammed the drivers side door. He gunned the engine and took off down the street. When he was far enough away from the crime seen he called Fred praying she wouldn't be in the lab but in her office, his prayer came true.

"Wolfram and Hart science Department, Winifred Burkle speaking" Came Fred's clear sweet voice.

"Fred? It's Angel I've got an emergency" Fred started to ask what it was, but Angel cut her off "It's Dawn Buffy's sister I'm bringing her in now she was shot I need an EMT ready and waiting when I get there. And alert the lawyers I'm breaking some serious speed limits here."

"Ok Angel I'm on it just get her here"

"I'll be there in 20"

"Bye Angel" The phone line went dead and Angel glanced over his shoulder Dawn was almost unconscious from loss of blood, he knew he had to keep her awake.

"Dawn? Dawn! Come on honey! Stay with me!" He said pressing his foot down even harder on the viper's accelerator; it was almost at 160 mph.

"Angel?" Dawn moaned

"That's right Dawn, We'll be to LA in 20 minutes maybe even less than that" He was pressing the car making it go as fast as it could.

"What happened?" She asked whimpering in pain, Angel knew he had gotten shot too but it didn't hurt him nearly as much as her. Just then as he glanced into the review mirror he saw a cop car pulling out behind him.

"Aw, Shit!" He said, Angel didn't swear much but he did on occasion, now was one of those occasions. Willing the car to go faster he pushed the pedal all the way to the floor, the car was boarding doing 185mph now. He could hear the siren's fading out as he saw the first sign telling them which direction Wolfram and Hart was in. Angel then noticed a red button on the dash board it said 'home' on it

"let's hope this works' he pressed the button and the car came slowly to a halt it took Angel a minute to realize the were in the lobby of Wolfram and Hart.

"Well that's new" He muttered jumping out of the car and going to the back.

"Dawn, Dawn I need you to listen to me. We're in Wolfram and Hart now. Squeeze my hand if you understand." Angel's hand received the smallest amount of pressure from her hand.

"Good. We're going to get you to a doctor ok?" Angel picked her up gently and she whimpered in pain. It hurt herto be in thisposition but she knew if she moved it would hurt more, she had to trust Angel.

Angel gently lifted her onto the gurney that had come along with several EMT's.

"Take care of her I'll be down in a few minutes"

"I'll be with her Angel don't worry" Wesley's voice said as he ran down the stairs. Fred was coming up too. Angel nodded and headed towards his office.

"Don't you ever go away?" Angel asked as he spotted Eve sitting on his desk.

"No way sweetie, it's my checking up on you that keeps this place going. Now how is little Dawnie?" Eve asked faking to be concerned.

"Get out" Angel growled "Or you will regret it" He shifted into game face and took a threatening step towards her.

"Alright honey I get it but I'll be back later!" She said as she hoped off the desk and onto the elevator, Angel sighed and pressed a button on his intercom.

"Yeah boss?" Came harmony's voice.

"Send Gunn in here, fast!" Angel said sounding exasperated.

"You needed something Angel?" Gunn asked walking into the office five seconds later.

"Yeah I broke some serious Speed limits out there getting Dawn here-"

"Dawn's here?  
"Yes and she was injured in a shooting on the way here. I broke speed limits trying to get here fast."

"Why didn't you just press the home button?" Gunn asked looking tired at Angel's mistake.

"I didn't realize it would take me here until about 8 minutes into the ride. Now I need you to take care of those tickets." Angel winced as he stood up " And now I get to go have bullets ripped out of my back." Angel started to walk out of the office before he stopped and added. "Thanks Gunn you really are a great lawyer I appreciate your help with this."

"No problem."

"I'll see you in a few hours." Angel said and walked stiffly out of his office as Gunn went back to his.

HOSPITAL WING

"How is she?" Angel asked Fred.

"She's in the ICU but they've got her stabilized." Fred told him. Angel let out a sigh of relief if anything happened to Dawn Buffy would Dust him.

"Ok well I got to go these bullets torn out of me. you guys will stay with her right?" Angel asked directing the question at Fred and Wesley.

"Of course what are friends for?" Wesley asked.

"We'll watch her go on, feel better Angel!" Fred told him gently and watched him walked into a separate room….

a/n

if you wanna know if dawn surrives review! any suggestions are appreciated.


	3. The Key Agian?

Angel Hissed in pain as the final bullet came out of his upper back.

"Gotta hate those buggers" The doctor said as he examined the last bullet.

"How many bullets were there?" Angel asked as the nurse started to bandage him. "I lost count"

"About seven"

Angel winced remembering the pain 'Thank god they can put Dawn out for this.'

"Alright I want a full report on those bullets size what guns can take them and if any one has purchased them from local gun stores within the past two days."

Angel said in full command mode as he slipped his shirt on over him not bothering to button it again.

Striding out into the main hospital area without breaking a stride he asked. "Where is she?" he directed the question at Fred and Wesley who were both sitting in the lobby.

"Recovery" Fred said as she jumped up along with Wesley and followed slightly behind him as Angel started to make a right turn Wesley contradicted him.

"Angel um the recovery rooms are this way"

"oh yeah right" He said mentally kicking himself.

As they approached Dawn's room Angel Turned to Fred and Wesley.

"I want a security guard stationed out side her door, nothing is going to happened to Dawn while she's at Wolfram and Hart."

"On it" Wesley said and he walked down to the end of the corridor.

"And um Fred I really hate to ask but would you call Buffy and fill her in? Assure her there's no need to come down her though."

"Aye aye captain." Fred said mocking a salute and following Wesley's foot steps down the hallway. Angel sighed and knocked on Dawn's door when no reply came he pushed the door open with his finger prints to see Dawn sitting up in bed her head leaning against the pillows and tears silently streaking down her face. Her arm was in a cast and sling, she had mascara running down her face and she had a hospital gown on.

"Dawnie what's wrong?"

Dawn scoffed at angel and turned her face away from him.

"Dawn come on talk to me." Angel coaxed gently. Slowly Dawn turned her head back to face him.

" It hurts…" She whispered.

"The wound? Yeah it will."

"No" She muttered shaking her head. "IT hurts."

"Okay… IT hurts." Angel said trying to figure out what was paining the youngest summer.

"Dawn what is IT?"

"All of it. She needs me Angel." Dawn said and grabbed Angel's shirt and her eyes were blood shot.

Gently Angel pried her hands off his shirt. "Easy Dawnie ok? Everything is Just fine I know you think Buffy needs you and she does just not right now."

"NO!" Dawn Shrieked.

"Shush shush its ok Dawn I'm right here" Angel said as he pulled her to him and rocked her gently.

"Now do you want to call Buffy?"

Dawn nodded her head and whipped her tears away with her finger tips.

"Alright here look, take my cell phone and dial your number"

Dawn took the phone from him with shaky fingers. She dialed the number and looked at him as she bit her nail

Buffy voice over: Hello?

"b-buffy?"

"Dawn! Omigod! I was just talking to Fred are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine it's just I really miss you Buffy"

"I know sweetie but with the First I can't really get away"

"I know.." Dawn said bowing her head. Angel put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is Angel there?" Buffy asked Dawn,

"Yeah do you wanna talk to him?"

"Duh. Dawn I love you okay? Call me whenever you need me I promise to always have my cell on me alright?"

"alright buffy" Dawn said in a resigned way "And Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too here's Angel." Dawn handed Angel the phone.

"Angel what the hell happened!" Dawn heard buffy screamed and she threw an apologetic expression.

"We're looking into it buffy I swear"

"Angel if anything happens to her…"

" I know you'll stake me right and proper."

At that dawn burst out laughing.

"What is she laughing at?" Buffy asked angel in an irritated voice.

"Angel you sounded so much like spike!" Dawn said

"What! I do not! I'm nothing like him!" Angel protested. "Buffy dawn will call you later" he snapped the phone shut.

"Are you better now?" He asked a twinkle in his eye said he was teasing but serious.

"Yeah but Angel?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I put my clothes back on?"

"Yes! Of course I'll call a nurse to come help you."

"Thanks."

Angel pressed a button on the side of Dawn's bed "See you in a few Dawn meet me in my office?"

"Sure"

When Angel walked out the door He was greeted by a big guard standing there looking like an FBI agent.

"There's a nurse coming down to help her get dressed" Angel said to the man who curtly nodded his head.

Within seconds angel arrived at his office (opening both doors of course) to find Wesley, Gunn and Eve waiting for him.

" I thought I told you to leave?" Angel asked Eve.

" And I told you'd I'd be back. 'Sides the senior parents have a message"

" Well?" Gunn said.

"Well what?" Eve spat at him.

"What's the message?" Wesley interrupted.

"Yes we're all dying to know." Angel said.

"You're already dead." Eve informed him.

"Figuratively" He said. "Just tell me."

Eve uncrossed her arms with a sigh and stood up.

" That little shooting spree today?"

"yes" Angel said.

"Not so random." Eve said now pacing "The senior partners think they were going for Dawn since she was and technically still is the Key."

"But didn't Buffy die so Dawn wouldn't be the Key?" Gunn asked.

" Yes. That's what has the senior partners all worked up. So they're advising you keep a close eye on Dawn."

" I am I already have secured a body guard to her we'll put a GPS on her too, if there's anything more super than natural going on we'll figure it out." Wesley said. Just then Dawn walked in the room looking kind of down cast.

"Everything ok Dawn?" Gunn asked her. Dawn looked a little pale.

"im fine" Dawn said just before she collapsed on the floor with a small yelp. Angel, Gunn and Wesley Jumped up and Eve walked towards the evaltor.

" You guys can handle this" she said with a wave of her hand and she was gone.

" So much for helpful" Angel muttered as he picked up Dawn and started carrying her back to her room.

"Wesley! Get the doctor in her room preferably before I get there!" Angel called over his shoulder.

A/N

Don't you love cliff hangers?

So ok I want reviews or I might dis continue this story suggest and comments good or bad are ALWAYS welcome.


	4. The Big Bad Returns

'I knew I shouldn't have let her out of her room. She just seemed so lonely.' Angel thought as he carried dawn back to her room in the recovery wing. As he walked into the room no sooner had he placed her down did a doctor and a team of nurses come rushing in. Fred and Wesley stood in the doorway watching, Angel went to join them.

"let's go to my office and leave them to it with Dawn" Angel said

"Alright," Fred and Wesley said simultaneously.

ANGEL'S OFFICE

(Note: upon entering the room they see Gunn and Lorne waiting for them they're discussing the case that is solved in the first episode of the fifth season of Angel)

"Of course, saving the day meant getting the scumbag who was ready to sacrifice his own son off on a technicality and then returning said son to said scumbag" Lorne was saying to Gunn.

"Fred and I have enough time to disable the charm now. He won't be in danger." Wesley said as he sat down.

"And Fries is gonna have to dial down the criminal activities 'til this thing comes to trial again. Which I can draw out for months." Gunn said to add to Wesley's comment.

"Is this gonna be our lives now? Fighting our own employees, our own clients? Are we really gonna do any good?" Fred said sounding sad and angry at the same time.

"Yes, we are. We're gonna change things. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon, and we'll figure out how to wield it." Angel said as he walked to stand near them.

"Or kill ourselves with it." Wesley muttered.

"Yay Team" Fred said unenthusiastically

"No, sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here." Angel said as he reached down and picked up an envelope.

"Meanwhile, we do the work...our way, one thing at a time" Angel rips open the envelope. "We deal with whatever comes next."

An amulet falls out of the envelope, starts glowing. Mystical energy whirls about, and Spike materializes, yelling, reversing the combustion seen in chosen (where spike dies in the Hell Mouth against the first)

"Aah!" Spike starts screaming.

"Spike?" Wesley said curiously

"Spike" Angel said as if confirming it was really him.

"Blondie bear?" harmony asks happily for she just entered the office. (a/n sorry guys I just missed writing a spike part so I decided to add him sooner rather than later)

"What….What…." Spike stuttered as he regained his footing.

"What the hell are you doing here Spike?" Harmony demanded.

"Harmony please" Wesley said sounding exasperated.

"This is spike? THE Spike?" Gunn asked

"Wait a minute. Who's-" Fred Began to ask.

" Easy slim jim. No one's gonna hurt you." Lorne said reassuring Spike.

"Speak for yourself green Jeans" Gunn retorted

"Ok would someone please tell me-" Fred tried again.

"William the bloody. One of the worst recorded. Second only to-" Wesley started to tell her when Angel interrupted.

"Me. But you're dead." Angel stated.

Spike lunges for angel but goes right through him instead and lands hip high in the middle of Angel's Desk.

"Bugger" He mutters.

"What's happened to me?" Spike stutters again.

"Well I'm no doctor but I'd say you're a ghost" Harmony said simply.

"I'm no- I'm no bloody ghost!" Spike exclaims.

"Hey you're the one sticking out of the desk pal. And you can't talk to me like that. We're not going out any more." Harmony replied.

"Where'd he come from?" Gunn asked.

"From this" Wesley says holding up the amulet.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"Something I gave to Buffy before" Angel Started only to be interrupted by Spike.

"Buffy! Is she…" He asked.

"She's fine" Angel responded.

"So are you a good guy like Angel?" Gunn questioned Spike.

"He's nothing like me" Angel said angrily.

"Got that right what have you done to me? What is this place! Who are you people! What the bloody hell is happening!" Spike exclaimed.

Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Angel, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"It's Dawn, sir; I need you to come with me."

"Is something wrong?" Angel asked already going to the door.

"Wait Nibblet's here?" Spike asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes" Angel said, he hadn't really wanted spike to know that.

"Well then bloody lead the way, besides you poof, she'd be a familiar face." Spike said walking past Angel through the door. Sighing Angel opened the door and exited the room leaving Lorne, Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Lorne to exchange glances as he followed the doctor and Spike. Just as they reached Dawn's room all they could hear was screaming, Dawn screaming….

A/N

If I get enough reviews I'll try and write another chapter no guarantees though I've got exams coming up. Thanks for all of your suggestions! Please keep giving them to me I appreciate them all.


	5. The alarm is raised

Spike glanced at Angel fearfully he was still a bit shaken upon returning.

"Think she's alright?" Spike asked hesitantly just as Angel put his hand on the door knob. Stopping Angel glanced at Spike taking pity on the newly returned vampire.

He said "Whatever it is we'll figure it out."

"Alright" Spike agreed and Angel opened the door letting it swing shut as Spike walked through it.

"Thanks mate always did like it when you shut the bloody door in my face." He comments softly to Angel who threw him a nasty look. Immediately Angel walked over to Dawn who had to be restrained to her bed. The odd thing about it was as if the girl wasn't awake. Shaking her Angel figured talking to her might work as the doctors were merely stood there like idiots.

"Come on Luv" Spike whispered watching his grand sire with Dawn. 'I should be comforting her!' Spike thought angrily.

"Angel let me have a go" Spike said softly.

"But spike you're a –"Angel began.

"Ghost I know. Please Angel?" Spike said never taking his eyes off Dawn. Angel moved off of the bed and Spike went to stand beside it. He said nothing he lifted his hand and gently brushed Dawn's cheek with it wishing so bad he could comfort her he tried to brush away her hair that had been flung across her face. The gesture seemed to calm Dawn down, at least enough for the doctor to sedate her. Spike growled when he saw the needle come down near Dawn's vein.

The doctor glanced up at Spike's low growl "It's just a mild sedative" he assured the ghost vamp. Spike backed off allowing him more access. As the sedative worked its way in her system Dawn snuggled closer into the blankets murmuring as if having a bad dream.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Angel asked coming to stand next to Spike, all the doctors had cleared out of the room.

"Sunnydale" Spike said then adding smirking "and all its oogly-booglies"

"Oogly-booglies?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's what Dawn used to call all of the big bad's" Spike replied as if relishing in the memory. "You do realize this is all your fault right?" Spike accused Angel looked him stone cold in the eye.

"My fault?" Angel asked getting mad. "What did I do?"

"You bloody well know! Bit was fine in Sunny hell why did you have to take her!" Spike retorted.

"I was trying to protect her!" Angel said furiously his voice rising.

"Well that may bloody well be so but now look what happened! Nibblet's so worried about the big sis' she's gotten herself sick over it!" Spike said gesturing widely with his hands and walking out into the corridor.

"You think that's why she's sick?" Angel asked softly.

"Bloody right I do" Spike said. When Angel didn't say anything Spike turned around to see him standing in the middle of the hall lost in thought.

"Well now what is it?" Spike said wishing for a fag (cigarette for those of u who don't know)

"Why do u care?" Angel asked angrily walking through Spike and into his office by now everyone had cleared out of it so it was just him and Spike.

"I don't know!" Spike said throwing his hands up" This wasn't supposed to happen alright? I was supposed to have that whole eternal bloody rest! But no this hero can't even have that!" Spike said scoffing.

Angel looked up suddenly "You didn't want to come back?" He asked in wonder.

"No it's not that I just- I can't deal with this right now!" Spike said "I'll be with Dawnie" And with that he walked out of Angel's office without a glance backwards.

When Spike walked back into Dawn's room he was surprised to see her sitting up and drinking a glass of water.

"Didn't they sedate you Luv?" Spike asked.

"Spike! I didn't see you" Dawn stuttered "And they said it was sort of mystical sedative. I don't know if I should trust these people Spike." Dawn added the last sentence as if an after thought.

"Luv I'm sure Angel won't let anything happen to you" Spike told her confidently although not entirely sure.

"What about you Spike?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean pet?" Spike asked looking at her curiously.

"Will you be here for me too?" Dawn asked looking down into her glass of water as though she could see into some other dimension through it.

"Dawn I-"Spike shook his head. " I just don't see how! I am a ghost after all!"

Dawn's eyes widened "You're a ghost!" looking as though her eyes were going to pop out Spike tried to explain.

"Well it was this whole thing with The First, I got obliterated saving the world and now I'm back because of a soddin necklace!" Spike said sounding thoroughly agitated.

"You're a ghost?" Dawn said slowly.

"In the flesh, well not actually"

"And it's because of a necklace?" she asked trying to recap everything in her head.

"An amulet to be exact but yeah necklace works too." Spike replied watching Dawn process everything and wondered why he hadn't been as dumbstruck as her by all this. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her if she was feeling alright An alarm starting blaring and blaring and blaring…..

(A/N dun dun dun. Ok guys I've got exams until Monday then I promise I'll be writing more it's been a long couple of weeks with all of my exams as usual I appreciate all reviews good or bad. However if u don't like my story PLEASE tell me why! Thanks I still don't know how to make spike solid again I don't want Lindsay to do it suggestions please! Talk to you guys later! Feel free to email me!)


	6. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updates guys. did not like my Story Dawn's Night Out because, even though I put a disclaimer, I supposedly did not site the songs correctly I will try and update all of my stories ASAP, It will more than likely be Friday though because that's my first vacation day of March. I wanted to go bakc and re read my stories too to "refresh" my memory and give you guys the best story possible. Again with the appologies! TTFN! majickjessi


	7. A Whisper in the Willow Tree

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline!

"What is that?" Dawn asked moving her hands to cover her ears.

"I'll be right back, stay here." Spike instructed.

"What? No way I'm coming with you!"

Spike gave her an irritated look "Fine but hurry up." He instructed.

Dawn quickly threw the blankets off her and pulled out the IV which was still attached to her.

Spike and Dawn made there way down the hall to Angel's office, when they reached it however no one was there.

"Hello? Angel? Lorne? Gunn?" Dawn called.

"They're not here, Luv." Spike told her.

Dawn gave him a questioning looking he just shrugged. "Come on, let's keep looking."

They moved into Angel's bedroom, finding him not in there they started to head to the source of the sound, the lobby.

"Angel?" Dawn and Spike screamed over the alarm finally spotting him tinkering with a fuse box of some sorts. Together they rushed towards him. He looked at them furiously.

"Dawn what are you doing out of bed, and Spike why Are you with her?" He demanded.

"I wanted to know what happened, Spike told me no but I came anyways, there's not much he could do to stop me, given his condition" Dawn told him in rush while getting a glare from Spike who resented having a 'condition'.

"Go back to bed!"

"Angel you gotta do this" Dawn said walking over to the box and pulling a plug out.

"Um thanks Dawn- Now go back to bed!" He said. Dawn glared at him.

"What if I tell you No?"

"I can fix that." He said bending over and picking her up to throw him over his shoulder. He didn't see her fingers suddenly get an angry red fire crackling around her fingers sparks flew around them. Dawn stared in shock at her hands wondering what it meant she concentrated hard on the power crackling at her finger tips and suddenly her body flipped over Angel's shoulder and she was on the floor. Angel spun around in surprise.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Dawn held up her hands, the power still emanating from them "I have no clue." She said slowly, as if in wonder. She flicked her hands as she had seen The witches on a TV show do and the room went airily quite she couldn't hear anyone speaking but she could hear thoughts. She flicked her hands again trying to draw away from the power, slowly her finger stopped crackling.

"Bit, what the bloody hell did you just do? And why couldn't I talk?" Spike demanded.

"I'm not sure."

"Dawn maybe we should have the lab"

"No Angel" she said sharply cutting him off. "I'm a person! I don't want to be examined." She spat the last word out as though it was putrid, her fingers were starting to crackle again.

"Alright Luv lets not jump to conclusions, I'm sure Angel was just trying to help. Right poof?" Spike asked pointedly at Angel.

"Yes, of course." Angel said "And could you not call me that?" He directed to Spike in an agitated voice.

"Nope" Spike said smirking.

Dawn started to look like she was going to faint at that moment.

"At least let me help you to bed then." Angel requested to Dawn trying his best not to look concerned. She nodded her consent and he swept her off her feet carrying her swiftly back to her hospital, she seemed to spending more and more time there. Dawn was asleep before Angel even got her into her room.

Once he was out in the hallway again Angel pulled out his cell phone and dialed Buffy's house number.

"Hello?" It was Willow.

"Willow, I need to speak with Buffy it's urgent."

"Okay hold on one sec." Angel could hear her yell for Buffy in the background.

"Angel? Is Dawn ok?"

"Buffy She's actually why I'm calling, see today"

"Is she okay?

"Let me finish telling you first then you tell me if she alright. Alright?" Even though he couldn't see her he knew she was nodding.

"Good, now today she was out of bed, and from her recent, adventures for lack of better words, I instructed her to go to bed. She refused so I picked her and started to bring her back. But before I knew what was happening she had flipped some how over my shoulder and was standing on the floor behind me. Her hand though, Buffy they were crackling with like this fire." Angel stopped when he heard her gasp.

"Angel I want you to tell Willow exactly what you just told me." Buffy said her voice shaky as she handed the phone over to Willow. Angel did as she asked and as soon as he finished Willow started talking.

"Are you testing her" Willow asked, Angel already knew that question was coming.

"I tried suggesting it to her but she got so made her hands started to, I'm not even sure what to call it, again." Angel told her. Willow sighed.

"Alright we'll start cracking the books here." She said sounding tired.

"Willow I was only calling to let you know ,I'm going to have Wesley's department on this at once." Angel said and he could hear her tell Buffy the same thing he told willow, he predicted her reaction, she was going to freak tell him no evil lawyers were going to touch her sister, he was only partially correct.

"Okay, but Buffy says to tell you that you are not in any way shape or form allowed to do tests on her unless Dawn or Buffy consents him to." Willow told him.

Angel quickly agreed but just as they were about to hang up Angel remembered something.

"Willow? Can you maybe have the watchers council look into this? If Giles doesn't mind of course." He added the last sentence when Willow didn't say anything.

"They can't" she said softly, Angel was confused but told her anyways "right, well if you don't think"

"Oh no Angel it's not that they won't it's more the fact of they can't, the watchers council was destroyed, we just found out earlier today."

Angel's heart went out to the girl , this whole first ordeal was putting a strain on her.

"Willow why don't you come down to Wolfram and Heart and help us research here for a day?" When she didn't reply quickly he added "it's only for a day of course it's nothing permanent and I'm sure Dawn would love to see you."

"Alright yeah" The witch said slowly "Just let me tell Buffy, would it be okay if I left later today to come there? And stay over night tonight?"

"It's more than Okay" He said gently.

A few minutes later Willow came back on the phone to tell him Buffy had agreed. Willow was going to make a trip to Wolfram and Hart.


	8. The meeting Room

A/N: Alright maybe you guys don't like Willow or something I'm not sure , I've been trying my hardest with this story but it's not gonna continue to be like that unless you, my readers, give me more helpful feedback Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plotline.

"Hopefully Dawn will be more receptive if we get Willow to look at her." Angel was saying in his office to Fred, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn, he had held the meeting without Spike there. Angel knew Spike cared deeply about Dawn and didn't want to involve him just yet.

"But we have to think of ways to look at her if she doesn't want us to."

"I thought that's what Buffy forbade us to do." Gunn questioned.

"Technically yes but Buffy isn't here right now and we have to do what's best for Dawn." Angel knew that question had been coming and he had the response waiting when Gunn had asked it.

"Maybe we're just worrying over nothing." Fred began "Willow might be able to fix her."

"Yes, but who said anything was wrong with her? She is still the key even if Buffy did disengage her." Wesley said standing and starting to pace.

"Well we could get her to sing?" Lorne suggested Angel cringed at the thought; Dawn was not the world's best singer.

"That might just work." Wesley answered "Yes, yes that will work! Good thinking Lorne."

"Did somebody have a little too much caffeine today or is that just me?" Gunn asked staring pointedly at Wesley, who did nothing but glare at him.

"Any other ideas?" Angel asked.

"Well we could always give her a drug to make her fall into a comatose state which would enable us to go in and test, I'm babbling again aren't I?" Fred inquired.

"That would only be under extreme measures, I'd really rather not force Dawn to do anything."

Just then there was a soft knock on the door, Angel knew who it was immediately, he could smell her, even though she wore no perfume, Willow had come to Wolfram and Hart

"Did somebody call for a witch?" Came Willow's voice from the doorway. Only to be immediately embraced in a hug by Fred.

"Oh, Willow It's so good to see you!" Fred exclaimed giving Willow a hug.

"Hi Fred, Angel, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley. It's great to see all of you guys again but where's Dawn?"

"Oh she's with Spike in her room." Fred said before anyone could intervene.

"Wait Spike's here! In Dawn's room!" Willow practically yelled. "But how is he here? Buffy saw him die."

"Oh well he's not corporeal" Fred said sheepishly obviously noticing her mistake in telling Willow about Spike.

"I have to call Buffy" Is all Willow could say.

A/N again I leave you good readers with a cliff hanger. Please, please review! I do need some help with my next chapter believe it or not. I was thinking of Doing a Harry Potter Buffy crossover if you like the idea please tell me! I apologize about the short chapter but I haven't updated in awhile and I'm trying to keep my usual cliff hanger! R&R


End file.
